1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steel frame building structure, particularly to one including steel posts, steel beams fixed with connect members, and connectors connected to the connect members with bolts and nuts, then support frames of wall structures fixed with the steel beams to construct wall structures, then the wall structures connected tightly with the sides of steel bar nets of an upper and a lower floor by means of fix steel bars with two ends bent up or assembled with connect members with bolts and nuts, and the support frames have reinforcing steel bars lateral and vertical in the interior. Holed plates are fixed on outer surfaces of the support frames of the wall structures and the support frames of the steel posts and the steel beams, and sealed with sealing means. Then concrete can be placed through openings into hollow spaces in the whole structure with fastness and forming the steel frame building having a strong structure to resist earthquakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional reinforced concrete buildings or steel frame buildings are shown in FIG. 1, generally consisting of an upper and a lower beam 10 and concrete forms A are fixed between the two beams 10 by binding steel wires and nails, and concrete 11 is placed in hollow space formed by two pairs of two opposite concrete forms A. Then after the concrete hardens, the concrete forms A are taken off for constructing reinforced concrete buildings.
However, the conventional reinforced concrete buildings have the following disadvantages.
1. In performing construction of reinforced concrete, arranging steel bars in concrete is rather difficult, and steel bars are not easy to connect with the beams, often they have to rely on concrete constriction to obtain enduring force against stress. So their assemblage is not reliable and may cause safety problems for the whole building.
2. Concrete forms are not easy to combined with one another during construction, and miscellaneous matters or small bits of items that get in nail fixing and binding steel wires may mix in concrete to worsen its quality. In addition, water and electric tubes are liable to be damaged in drilling holes in concrete forms, causing water leak at a later time, and hardened concrete has to be removed to repair the leak.
3. As space between steel bars and concrete forms is very narrow, it is not easy to pat or pound down concrete, so air bubbles in placing concrete may form bee hive condition in concrete if workers are careless in patting or pounding. Then this bee hive condition may affect the quality of a building.
4. During the construction constructing process, as wall posts are rather high and large, it is not easy to bore an opening in concrete forms (a regular one) for placing concrete, water floating may result after concrete is placed in, with concrete shrunk after hardened, affecting its quality.
5. In constructing process, it includes steel beams, steel bars, concrete forms, and concrete placing, needing many work points and many workers to cause difficulty in arranging work processes and in management, hardly ensuring constructing quality.
6. In constructing process, storing steel material and concrete forms needs a large space, maybe obstructing passage of workers at the site, impeding progress of constructing work and increasing load of management of the work site.
7. In constructing process, concrete forms are made to make space for placing concrete, but wood forms are liable to erode, of short service life, only used temporarily, having no gains in strengthening the whole structure. Thus A wastes material resources and wooden forests.
8. The principle theory of the reinforced concrete building lies in enduring exterior forces against a building by means of steel frames and concrete combined as integral. But if concrete does not constrict steel frames in good condition, cracks may easily occur in concrete, or steel frames may be deficient, not having enough strength to resist earthquakes or shocks. Then materials may disfigure and rupture or rift, and water tubes or electric tubes may be broken to cause water leak and power outage.
9. Tubular routes (PVC plastic tubes) inside walls may crack owing to thin walls at their two sides, earthquakes or strong sunlight, causing water flowing inside rooms.